


Bang Me Box

by Velvelicious



Category: NCT (Band), Way V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Crack, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, First Time, Humor, Kinda? The sex comes only in the last chapter, M/M, Power Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Previous Taeten, Seduction, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Ten is a tease, sapiosexual? more like morosexual amirite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvelicious/pseuds/Velvelicious
Summary: Ten - self-titled gay king with an impressive Kegel routine - attempts to seduce "straight" boy Lucas at a club. What was supposed to be just a one-night stand might turn out to be something more.~"Wearing thongs washard work, Ten thought as he tried to adjust his leather pants in the god-awful bathroom stall. His butt felt chafed, and honestly his baby cheeks (Ten prayed to two things only: queen Madonna and Johnson’s Baby Powder) did not deserve this horrible treatment.This night was not going as planned; the club was lame, people did not know how to dance (awkward shuffling should honestly be declared illegal), and straight men were sooverrated. He just made the decision to admit defeat, and ask Yuta to go home, when he heard pitiful wailing from the outside.'Please! I am dying! Help! Open the door!' Even whilst yelling, the voice was deep and husky, in a way that sent blood straight down to Ten’s dick."





	1. seducing straight men

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is the first fanfic (ever!) that I am publishing on this website. Wop wop! I am super excited and I hope you like it. It started off as a one-shot but then I realised that I love writing about LuTen so probably more parts are coming ~soonish~ !

**Ten**

“Okay, slut. I am getting dicked tonight; and I am getting dicked _real hard_ ,” Ten tried to stand up from his slouched position on the living room’s bean bag. He refused to sit on a chair, like any other sane person, because he proclaimed that sitting properly is “against his gay moral code”.

“Ten, I really don’t need another trip to the clinic,” Yuta sighed. “I don’t know how you managed to get chlamydia last time, but I am done supporting your sexcapades.”

“Darling, you know it wasn’t my fault! And, I _did_ learn my lesson: don’t have sex with inexperienced boys because they will get cum in your eyes and you will contract a yucky disease,” Ten seemed unbothered by the whole sitch. “Also, I know being a moody wanna-be anarchist is your mojo, but you seem especially gloomy today. Did Sicheng break up with you again?”

“No,” Yuta pouted. “Why would you even think that?”

“Because he has already broken up with you five times,” Ten shrugged. “I don’t understand why he keeps getting back with you though. He is a solid ten, whilst you are an eight, and only on your good days.”

“Hey! That is so unfair,” Yuta, for the first time that night, showed genuine human emotion. “I am _at least_ an eight point five, verging on a nine, and _you know that_. Don’t be jealous that I have a boyfriend who loves me, and you don’t.”

“Okay, okay,” Ten conceded. “Fine. You are highly coveted and attractive. But also, kind of crazy, you know that right? I mean, you know I will always love you boo -- hashtag, my ride or die hoe -- but I think Sicheng is getting tired of your jealousy outbursts.”

“I know he is. I just… it’s difficult. You know Hansol leaving really unscrewed some notches in my head.”

Ten sighed. These days, ever since Yuta found Sicheng and fell head over heels for him, he rarely got to see Yuta being like this. But, in those awful months immediately post-break up, Yuta was inconsolable.

“I understand. But you also have to make Sicheng understand too,” he lightly tapped Yuta’s head.

“Okay,” Yuta nodded, before widening his eyes, horrified. “Ten,” he said with a great sense of urgency. “We are breaking our cardinal rule: no being sad unless having ingested at least three mimosas.”

“Woe is me!” Ten wailed, flinging himself back on the bean bag. “This is all your fault! I reach new bottom lows every single day by being friends with you. Keep your angsty tumblr self away from me, yuck,” he lamented, seeming slightly traumatized. His teenage emo phase, which included cheap MCR-inspired hairdos and studded bracelets, was a shameful part of his past that he actively tried to suppress. He mentally chased away that scarring image: vowing to never listen to his sister Terny again.

“Anyways,” he said after a few moments, having successfully reminded himself that now he is a powerful bottom with an impressive Kegel routine. “If our lives were fictionalized, they would be crack, not angst, ew. So cheer up darling!”.

“Okay, yes, you are right,” Yuta fervently nodded. “So, getting dicked tonight, huh?”

***

Two hours, five different outfit changes, three different Kylie Lip Kits, and one missed bus later, they finally arrived at the club.

“Wow. I haven’t been to a club for straighties in so long,” Ten glanced around.

“Same. I think my last time was probably during my university’s orientation week,” Yuta uncomfortably shifted. “Remind me, why are we here again? You know being around so many heterosexuals gives me a bad case of using capital letters.”

“God, I _know_. Last time I had to block you on Twitter because it physically pained me to witness all that grammar,” Ten shuddered. “And, you also unironically listened to the Chainsmokers.”

“Please, let’s stop talking about this,” Yuta seemed sick with shame.

“Fine, I’ll save this for blackmailing purposes only. And, _to answer your question_ , I am in the mood for seducing straight men.”

“Um, you do know that’s not how it works, right?” Yuta gave Ten a very patronizing look.

“Sexuality is a spectrum! Imagine all the poor boys here who haven’t had their sexual awakening yet! I can be their Buddha, helping them experience Nirvana. I can be the Yoda to their Luke. The Mariah Carey to their Ariana Grande. The G-Dragon to every other K-Pop idol. The possibilities!”

“I think your need to be perceived as a god-like sexually experienced figure stems from your inherent insecurities and constant need for validation,” Yuta chirped. “But, sounds fun! Let’s do it!”

“You are truly a blessing amongst friends, Nakamoto Yuta. Now, let’s get this bread!” Ten yelled before plunging himself into heterosexual hell.

 

**Lucas**

Lucas was _in the zone._

He just received his final exam grade (a solid B in statistics! sike!) and he was wearing his favourite pink shirt, handpicked by his mom, which made his lips look _extra plump_. He also already had three cocktails (the fruity kind! with lots of umbrellas and extra sugar!) so he was already feeling buzzed up.

There was a girl, grinding up on his crotch, and his pants would have already been stained with pre-cum (Lucas had the sexual stamina of a growing teenage boy) had he not been feeling like his bladder was about to burst. The girl pressed even closer against him, _right up his bladder_ , and smirked coyly at him. Lucas could only produce a half-smile and half-yelp, before bolting straight to the bathroom. Damn, those cocktails were really a double-edged sword. What was it that his mom said? That every light at the end also had a dark tunnel?

He barged in the piss-stenched bathroom, and was already imagining how good it would feel to finally shoot out those piña coladas, when he noticed that all the stalls were busy. Zoinks! Lucas was screwed, and the small wet patch on his pants was definitely not pre-cum.

“Please! I am dying! Help! Open the door!” He wailed despairingly, already unbuttoning his pants. And, thanks to the almighty Chipotle-creating God, the next second one of the stall doors opened, from it emerging the most glittery man Lucas had ever seen. Lucas did not really have the time to process this new piece of highly-confusing information, before he shrieked with glee and dived straight into the stall.

 

**Ten**

Wearing thongs was _hard work_ , Ten thought as he tried to adjust his leather pants in the god-awful bathroom stall. His butt felt chafed, and honestly his baby cheeks (Ten prayed to two things only: queen Madonna and Johnson’s Baby Powder) did not deserve this horrible treatment.

This night was not going as planned; the club was lame, people did not know how to dance (awkward shuffling should honestly be declared illegal), and straight men were so _overrated_. He just made the decision to admit defeat, and ask Yuta to go home, when he heard pitiful wailing from the outside.

“Please! I am dying! Help! Open the door!” Even whilst yelling, the voice was deep and husky, in a way that sent blood straight down to Ten’s dick.

Now, Ten was no Angelina Jolie, but let it not be said that he wasn’t at least a perfect gentleman, always ready to help a mister in distress.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a tissue, making sure to have the least amount of exposure possible with the germ-infested door knob, and opened the stall. He was greeted by the embodiment of the drool-worthy quarterback player in every single 90s teen movie. Ten was ready to go down on his knees, right then and there -- the dude’s pants were unbuttoned, _jesus fucking christ_ \-- but the next second he was being rudely pushed aside by the handsome stranger.

Now, Ten had only two options: he was either going to be super offended or super turned on. And, honestly, it had been a while since Ten got laid, so there was really only one option. Plus, Yuta always said he was a freak, so it wasn’t really all that surprising that Ten was all hot and bothered due to being manhandled, _like a doll_ , by the extremely tall and extremely fit stranger.

Maybe this night wasn’t such a disaster after all.

 

**Lucas**

By the time Lucas emptied his bladder, he felt like a puddle of molten goo. “Rude Boy” by Rihanna was playing in the club, and that reminded him of his ten year old self discovering wanking, so he was pretty happy. He started humming whilst fumbling with his jean belt (why were belts so complicated!) and idly wondered whether Yangyang was still in the club or had already left home with someone. That would suck, Lucas thought sadly. Lucas failed his driving test three times in a row, and his bank account only had 4.98$, so he always relied on Yangyang to give him a ride. Oh well, Lucas was sure he could figure something out. Hakuna matata!

Lucas grabbed the door knob with one hand, his other hand trying to fish out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans, and almost shrieked in surprise when a very glittery very _lethal_ face suddenly materialised in front of him.

“Hi!” Lucas squealed, his voice only slightly breaking. The small man in front of him did not respond, just gave him a long look over that had Lucas cowering with fear. Lucas wasn’t sure whether it was the man’s deadly looking leather pants, or maybe it was his see-through crop top, but Lucas felt some clenching in his tummy that he assumed was terror. That feeling amplified as the man kept looking at him with a very _intense_ stare that further confused poor Lucas. Was that an angry gaze? An irritated one? Lucas always struggled with differentiating emotions, which is probably why his longest relationships was around three months. Oh God, was this Lucas’ punishment for secretly stealing haribo gummy bears from the pick‘n’mix section as a child?? He started sweating all over, his heart beating loudly in his chest, and was about to start confessing and apologizing for all of his sins (he kept forgetting to throw the paper in the trash can, and kept flushing it in the toilet instead) when the man finally spoke.

“Let’s go dance,” He said, before he grabbed Lucas with his tiny claws (owie!) and started dragging him towards the dance floor.

***

Before Lucas could even blink, he was already on the dance floor, the man shimmying up and sliding along Lucas’ body in a way that he didn’t thought was possible. Honestly, this was all a bit too much, and Lucas desperately scanned over the crowd, trying to find Yangyang or Xiaojun, or _anyone_ , who could save him from impending death. Indeed, Lucas’ heart at this point was beating so fast, and he was feeling increasingly dizzy, so he was pretty sure the stranger was a demon who wanted to suck his soul out.

The only person he could spot though, was the girl who was grinding on him before. He tried to give her a look conveying, “I am sorry for bailing but I think I am being kidnapped by a glittery demon, yikes!”, but just ended up looking like he had a really bad eye twitch. The girl looked a bit pissed off, before her eyes zoomed in on the stranger next to Lucas. Her mouth opened in an O-shaped form, and she proceeded to give Lucas a really wide smile and an exaggerated wink.

Lucas could literally comprehend about 0.01 percent of what was going on, and the stranger was _already_ making it very hard for him to think (demonic powers!), but he didn’t have time to try figuring out the situation (which was lucky, because whenever Lucas tried to think, something always went wrong). His chin was suddenly being cradled by the small man’s surprisingly strong fingers, and Lucas could hardly focus on anything that was not the man’s kohled eyes.

“What’s your name?” The stranger demanded; his hypnotic glance not once leaving Lucas’ eyes. Lucas’ brain froze, and it took him a few long moments, as he tried to string together a sentence that wasn’t just, “bluh??”.

“Um, ah, Lu-lucas,” he stammered, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Mm, Lucas,” the stranger purred.

“I am Ten.” Lucas kept vigorously nodding, as if his life depended on it.

Maybe it was the flashing lights, the bass reverberating through Lucas’ body, or the general sense of intoxication, but Lucas found himself closing his eyes as Ten pulled his head down to his lips.

 

**Ten**

God, Ten was absolutely going _insane_.

He couldn’t keep his hands to himself, or his whole body for that matter, and he wasn’t even trying to. Now that he had a small taste, he wanted the towering stranger, _Lucas_ , all for himself.

He wouldn’t admit this to Yuta out-loud; God knows he was already annoying enough without also being self-righteous, but Ten’s love life for the past year had been underwhelming. It was a string of meaningless hook-ups, boys who fell in love with Ten, only to be crushed with heartbreak when they ultimately realised that for Ten they were just a way to pass the time. And then there was the chlamydia incident.

And now _this_ : this sexual fantasy concentrated in the body of a gullible teenager. Whenever Lucas stammered, or took some time to respond a question, Ten swore he was literally three seconds away before jumping him. _Yum_ , how he craved to bite Lucas with his pointy teeth.

Unable to wait any longer, he pulled Lucas in for a kiss. Lucas was an over-enthusiastic kisser: he immediately opened Ten’s mouth to slide his tongue in, in a way that made Ten’s toes curl in with pleasure, and he used way too much saliva, but Ten didn’t mind. Because when he felt Lucas’ large hands sliding down the small of his back, and dragging him closer, Ten was ready to surrender whatever was left of his modesty. He tangled up his hands in Lucas’ shaggy hair, and tugged firmly. Mmm.

They kept kissing, their bodies grinding against each other, and the music faded to distant buzzing, until Ten had to pull back for a breath of air. Lucas was unwilling to let go, and lingered for a few more moments, his big lips engulfing Ten’s smaller ones, but he eventually stepped away too. He looked completely fucked over: his soft lips red and swollen from Ten’s biting, and his hair a swirly mess due to Ten’s incessant tugging.

“How are you holding up babydoll?” Ten leaned in to give Lucas’ lips a final lick, and giggled when Lucas over eagerly moved in for another kiss. “No, bad boy, sit down,” Ten slapped away Lucas’ roaming hands.

Lucas looked absolutely _crushed_ at Ten’s rejection, and Ten preened on the inside.

“Mmph, I am owkay,” Lucas pouted. “My lips hurt a bit though.”

 _Fuck_. Fuck is he so cute for?

“Come, let’s go,” Ten clutched onto Lucas’ elbow and started walking towards the exit door.

“Where are we going?”

Ten ignored Lucas, in favour of pulling out his phone and texting Yuta a bunch of eggplant emojis. He paused for a second, and then decided to add a few more water and tongue emojis for good measure.

 

**Lucas**

Lucas sulked miserably. His life was _the worst_.

Ten was being so mean to him ever since they left the club. Lucas tried to snuggle up to him and kiss him, but Ten kept rejecting him. He also tried asking multiple times where they were going, but Ten just ignored his questions.

Lucas truly believed he was the saddest soul to ever exist. His mom always said that Lucas was her own Winnie Pooh, but Lucas was pretty sure that in this moment there was no one else more Eeyore-like than him in the whole world! This was even worse than that time his pizza dropped on the floor -- before he even took the first bite. He even considered still eating it; unfortunately, the part facing the ground was the cheesy one. Sigh.

Wait! Maybe he is thinking about this all wrong, Lucas thought in a rare flash of brilliance. He assumed Ten was a demon, trying to kidnap him, but what if he was actually like that hot chick, Poison Ivy, in that Batman movie! The one who could kill someone by kissing them, because she had poisonous lips! Or, was it venomous? Lucas never learned the difference. But anyways! Wow. Lucas was so smart, and he felt so proud of himself for finally figuring Ten out, before he realised that Ten had already kissed him and that the poison might already be working its way into Lucas’ body. That would explain his dizziness, the cold sweat, _and_ the weird fluttery feeling he had in his tummy. And now Ten was bringing him somewhere, where he could finish him off in peace. Everything connected: it all made sense.

“Is this your thinking face? Because it looks weirdly constipated and I never want to see it again.”

“Uhh,” Lucas tried to say something, to finally accuse Ten and expose his evil scheme but, alas, his mouth failed him, yet again.

“Whatever. Get in the taxi,” Ten ordered.

Now. Now was the time for Lucas to stand up for himself.

“Okay!” He chirped, as he scrambled to enter the taxi, managing to hit his head on the car roof in the process.

***

The car drive continued in much of the same spirit. In other words, Ten was being his cruel self, and Lucas was absolutely _suffering_. His dick was semi-hard and whenever the taxi made a turn, his pink skin would chafe against his too-tight jeans, causing a very pleasurable friction. Lucas could barely restrain his moans, and Lucas’ self-restraint was next to non-existent, so this whole situation was highly exhausting _and_ highly depressing. He just wanted Ten to touch him; at this point he would even welcome Ten’s tiny mean claws that kept pulling at his hair, ouchie.

“Ten,” Lucas pouted miserably.

No response.

“Tennn.”

Still no response. Ten just kept typing away really quickly on his phone, barely sparing Lucas a glance.

“Teeennn,” Lucas sniffled. “Stop meaning me.”

“Wait, what did you say?” Ten whipped his head, fixing Lucas with his intense stare.

Lucas was suddenly flustered. His dick twitched a bit in his jeans: Ten’s gaze was _that_ powerful.

“Um, stop meaning me?”

“You think that I am being mean to you? That I am _meaning_ you?”

Ten had a weird glint in his eyes that made Lucas feel all squirmy, and he tried to subtly move his large hand over his increasingly big bulge.

“No? I mean, yes? I don’t know! Just touch me, please, Ten. Please?” Lucas tried to reach out for Ten’s waist where Ten’s crop top had ridden upwards, revealing a slimmer of a pale glistening skin.

Alas, it was in vain, for Ten slapped Lucas’ wandering hand yet again. But his eyes still held that glittering gleam, which further intensified as Ten leaned over Lucas’ seat to peer out of the window.

“I think we are getting close to my house,” Ten murmured; the hand he used to support his weight dangerously close to Lucas’ crotch.

Just then the driver made a left turn, and the car slightly lurched, making Ten’s hand land on top of Lucas’ dick. Lucas almost moaned, moving his hips upwards to rub himself more strongly against Ten’s hand.

“Oops, sorry about that,” said Ten -- not looking very sorry at all. He started pulling back: his hand dragging away from Lucas’ crotch and moving over to Lucas’ thigh.

“Mm, I like the material of your pants,” Ten continued to trace his hand up and down -- up and down -- Lucas’ leg.

“The pants seem a bit tight though, no?”

“Just a bit,” Lucas whimpered sadly, whilst making sure that he flexed his thigh muscles strongly enough for Ten to see.

“Yeah, they seem a bit tight here,” Ten murmured, tracing circles on Lucas’ inner thigh.

“They do?” Lucas whispered, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

“Yeah babydoll, they do. But they seem even tighter here,” Ten moved his hand upwards and continued tracing circles near Lucas’ pulsating dick. Lucas’ breath hitched, his gaze fixated on Ten’s milky hand.

“They are a bit uncomfortable,” he whispered, his throat suddenly very very dry.

“Mm poor baby. They seem _especially_ tight and uncomfortable here,” Ten said, his hand suddenly firmly enveloping Lucas’ bulge. Lucas bit his lip, a soft moan still managing to escape his lips.

“You are so _big_. And the pants are so _tight_. Mm, we should get them off, don’t you think? Wouldn’t want my baby to be uncomfortable,” Ten purred as his hand squeezed even harder.

“Yes! I mean, yes, uhh, get them off, right,” Lucas yelped, his voice going a few octaves higher.

Just then the car halted, jerking both Ten and Lucas out of their increasingly heated interaction.

“We are here,” the driver drawled.

Ten quickly slithered away -- leaving Lucas alone and miserable, again -- and pushed some banknotes in the driver’s hand. He didn’t even count them.

“Come,” he turned to Lucas. “Let’s go to my house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was inspired by taz' cdf series! it's hilarious and a must read :')
> 
> please leave kudos/comments and all that shebang! reading your comments makes me so happy and inspired to write more! pls let me know what you think hehe. also, please feel free to message me on twitter/curious cat, i would LOVE to talk to you. 
> 
> Twitter   
>  Curious Cat


	2. one-night stand shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an exciting night ahead for Ten and Lucas!

**Ten**

Ten pulled Lucas inside his apartment building, and made a beeline for the elevator door. Lucas was trailing behind him, a dopey expression on his face, and Ten just couldn’t _wait_ to get his hands all over that body. It was embarrassing, really, how excited he was. He was losing his cool, like a fifteen-year old teenager, but he strangely didn’t mind doing so. Usually he would try to exhibit his trademark nonchalant aloofness, but Lucas seemed so oblivious at power plays, and so obviously and unabashedly excited, that Ten felt comfortable with his own eagerness. It was refreshing. 

The elevator finally beeped, and he slid inside before the doors could fully open. He pulled Lucas in for a kiss, and Lucas surprised him by pushing his back against the wall. Yes. _Yes_. Ten licked inside Lucas’ mouth, then licked outside of it, then traced his tongue across Lucas’ jaw -- up to his ear where he hungrily bit Lucas’ earlobe -- and finally moved his tongue down sensuously across Lucas’ neck. Lucas moaned and pulled Ten even closer: one of his big hands enveloping Ten’s tiny waist, the other hand worming its way down to Ten’s ass. Ten felt heat pooling in the lower part of his abdomen, and with a large sigh pulled away from Lucas’ neck, and pushed his legs in between Lucas’. Lucas was obviously very hard, and Ten watched as Lucas closed his eyes, enjoying the new sensation. 

Ten was moments away from considering whether he wanted his first blowjob with Lucas to be in the elevator, when the elevator stopped. The door opened, and inside walked an old man. Lucas screeched and moved away from Ten; his face going from puce to mauve in the span of a few milliseconds. 

“Ah, Lucas, this is my neighbour Kan. You have to speak loudly to him, his hearing has been quite bad these days,” Ten drawled, slightly annoyed at the unexpected interruption, but otherwise largely unphased.

“Ten, I have told you a _million_ times that my name is Kun -- not Kan. And I am not old! I am younger than you!!” Kun angrily stammered. 

“Oh honey, being delusional is not a good look on _anyone_ : not even me! But I can recommend you the plastic surgeon my mother has been seeing; he is absolutely _divine_. And, get this,” Ten paused significantly. “I hear his wife divorced him recently,” he winked. 

“I am not interested in dating middle-aged divorced men!!” 

Kun was getting increasingly red in the face, and Ten was quite worried that he would have a stroke. While he didn’t mind giving mouth-to-mouth to handsome young lads, he drew the line at Kun. Maybe being old and boring was contagious, so Ten really didn’t want to risk any contact with Kun’s lips. 

“Oh, darling, that _is_ a shame. No need to fret though” he added quickly, trying to calm an increasingly agitated Kun down. “I am sure all of our neighbours would be delighted to chip in for your next birthday! We could get you a cat. Or wait, maybe a gold fish is a better fit for you?” 

“Ten, I don’t want-” Kun’s forehead vein seemed close to popping. “You know what, nevermind. Just...never mind.” He gave a wearied sigh. 

Meanwhile, Lucas seemed to have overcome his initial embarrassment over being caught in a compromising position by a nice middle-aged father. 

“HELLO KUN. NICE TO MEET YOU. I AM LUCAS. I AM NINETEEN YEARS OLD.” He punctuated every word slowly, and loudly, whilst nodding his head very enthusiastically. 

Ten thought Kun had reached the maximum redness a human face could attain, but he was apparently wrong! The things he learned every day. 

“I am only 24 years old!!” 

Luckily, the elevator dinged then. 

“Whoops, that’s my floor!” Ten started dragging Lucas outside. “Goodbye Kan! Don’t forget to take your meds! And don’t hesitate to hit me up if you change your mind about that surgeon!” 

The doors closed; effectively muffling Kun’s continued protests. 

**Lucas**

What a nice old man, Lucas thought happily. He felt really good about himself because his mom always taught him to be polite and respectful. And now he was about to enter Ten’s apartment, where more Rated R fun was awaiting him. He truly was living his best life!

“Please don’t be a savage and take your shoes off before you enter.” Ten yanked Lucas back, giving him a mean glare. “And yes, I know; ‘savage’ is a social construct, especially used in colonial discourse. And, yes, I know that ‘barbarian’ just meant any non-Greek in the past. But I am still not letting you inside with your shoes on -- savage or not savage.”

“Umm, okay? I was planning to take off my shoes anyways,” Lucas blinked, feeling slightly overwhelmed. 

After they both took off their shoes and placed them neatly on a nice little shoe rack right next to the door, they finally entered inside. 

The apartment was already lit and, “Ten, is that you?”, emerged a voice from somewhere on the inside. 

The voice was suddenly paired up with a fluffy pink sweater, floppy black hair, and the most proportionate face Lucas had ever seen. 

“Oh! Hello!” The boy seemed surprised at Lucas’ presence.

“Hendery, Lucas. Lucas, that’s Hendery. He is my latest protégé.” Ten barely spared either of them a glance, as he was too busy taking off all of his rings and bracelets.

“And his best friend! Though he doesn’t want to admit it.” Hendery smiled, his eyes forming two crescents. 

“Um, hello!” Lucas shifted awkwardly, unsure whether now was an appropriate time to shake hands. All that French had thrown him off the loop. His middle school teacher, Mademoiselle Leblanc, had been very mean to him, and he was still nursing some trauma. 

“That’s enough chatting.” Ten had finally taken off all of his jewelry. “Hendery, go to your room and put some headphones on. Also, go to bed early, you have classes tomorrow.” He ordered. 

“Okie! Oh Tennie, before I forget; I ordered you some pad thai for later. I’ll leave it in the kitchen?” 

Ten suddenly got a weird look on his face that really freaked Lucas out. He wasn’t glaring: not even a tiny bit! 

“Yeah, kitchen is fine.” 

“Bye Lucas! It was nice meeting you!” Hendery chirped, before sauntering away. 

*** 

When they entered Ten’s room, Lucas suddenly started getting nervous. Were they going to do _the_ deed immediately? Should he be the one initiating? Should he...lay on the bed and wait for Ten to come? Or, should he kiss Ten and _then_ pull him to the bed? All those chick flicks he watched with his mom did not prepare him for _boys_.  
“Do you want a drink? Daiquiri? Whiskey Sour? Moscow Mule? I had a steamy fling with a bartender last summer.” Ten moved closer to him. 

“Um,” Lucas stammered, panicking. He usually always relied on menus to help him order. “I am fine, thanks!” 

“Good. Because I am hungry.” Ten purred against Lucas’ lips, before promptly biting him. 

Lucas was needlessly worrying, because once Ten was in his arms, his dick seemed to take over his brain. And his dick, unlike his brain, apparently knew what to do. He picked Ten up and marvelled at how snugly Ten’s frame fit in his arms. 

“What are you doing!” Ten squeaked, his face suddenly going pinkish. 

“Kissing you,” Lucas mumbled and mashed his lips against Ten’s once more. 

Ten had gone very still in Lucas’ arms, and Lucas started worrying whether he did something wrong, but then Ten seemed to recuperate and continued kissing Lucas with newfound ferocity. Lucas kept walking backwards until he felt the bed frame hitting his shin. He lowered Ten, and almost threw him on the bed, but still paid attention not to hurt him. Ten did that squeak again, and then looked up at Lucas, his eyes almost black with lust. Lucas’ brain suddenly stopped functioning, as the reality of the situation dawned on him, and he started giggling. 

“What?” 

“I am in bed… with a boy.” Lucas kept giggling. “This is so gay. I am so gay!” 

Ten rolled his eyes, “You are lucky that you are this cute.” 

Lucas kept giggling. 

“C’mere, you big baby.” Ten beckoned Lucas to come closer, and Lucas’ laughter immediately died out in his throat. 

**Ten**

They ended up with Lucas on his back and Ten perched on his lap. Lucas squeezed Ten’s perky butt -- his hands were so _big_ \-- and Ten bit back a groan. He rolled his hips sinuously over Lucas’ crotch, wanting to see Lucas completely undone. 

He could literally feel Lucas’ hardness, and he could see the pre-cum stain on Lucas’ jeans. He eyed his bulge hungrily, imagining how full he will make him feel. And Lucas -- in all of his shaggy droolworthy glory -- must have had _a lot_ of sex. So Ten knew he would fuck good. Mm. Ten was just so _needy_ , so insatiable, and suddenly he wanted to get _even closer_. He stopped rolling his hips, making Lucas sadly whimper, and took of his shirt.  
Lucas’ eyes widened, and Ten felt self-satisfaction bubbling in his chest. He loved feeling validated. 

“Like what you see?” 

“You’re so glittery.” Lucas shyly splayed his arm on Ten’s stomach, before moving it up to his shoulders, then his bare arms, and back to his stomach. He then looked at his own hands. “Wow, my hands are glittery now too!” 

“Do you want this glitter all over you, mm?” Ten rolled his hips in one long, painfully slow motion. 

Lucas surprised him by pushing his hips upwards: eager to match Ten’s pace and increase their friction. His hands seemed restless now -- alternating between squeezing his butt cheeks and roaming over his naked chest. Suddenly, they etched dangerously close to Ten’s nipples, and Ten’s breath hitched. 

_Please, please, please_ , he thought. _Please know what I want._

Lucas seemed eager to experiment with them, but he also seemed very shy, as he only gently brushed over them before bashfully retreating his hand. 

“Do your girls like it when you touch them there?” Ten thought Lucas might need some encouragement. 

Lucas sheepishly nodded. 

“Well, go on, touch me. Give it to me Lucas. Come on. I know you have fucked, so fuck me _good_.” Ten paired up his last sentence with a rough bite on Lucas’ nipples. 

Lucas yelped, before pinching Ten’s nipples. Ten shuddered. _Yes_. 

 

 **Lucas**

Lucas was truly living his best life, and he was almost dizzy with pleasure. Ten was one sexy demon and Lucas could swear that half of his soul was already sucked out. 

Ten started unbuttoning his jeans, and the other half of Lucas’ soul was dangerously close to being sucked out too, when Lucas stopped him. It was probably the single most difficult thing he had ever done in his life, and he already high key regretted his decision, but he couldn’t help himself. His mom’s face kept flashing in his mind, and that was a definite 100% turn off. 

“Wait, Ten, stop.” 

Ten froze mid-zipper. 

“What? Why? What’s wrong?” He started moving away from Lucas, and Lucas already missed his glittery little tummy. 

“We can’t. I mean, I can’t. I can’t have, um, you know.” Lucas might have been a verified Michelin-starred playboy, but he still couldn’t bring himself to utter _the_ word. 

“You can’t have sex? Wait, is this your gay freak out?” Ten seemed almost sympathetic. 

“No. No!” Lucas panicked. He didn’t want Ten to think that he was a _homophobe_. Jaemin had dragged him to a few Pride Parades, and Lucas was also part of the Gays4Fun club at college! 

“Because if that’s what you are worried about, I don’t even like topping. We can go slow, it shouldn’t be that strange for you.” 

“Huh? Topping? Oh, you mean _butt_ sex!” Lucas giggled. “No, that’s cool! I mean, I am cool with that. I have had butt sex before.” 

“Yes,” Ten rolled his eyes. “I am not surprised. Anal is all the rage with straight boys these days, isn’t it?” 

“No, I have had butt butt sex,” Lucas winked. “My girlfriend -- well, my ex-girlfriend -- loved pegging! She wanted to try and I thought it would be cool. Man, all of my guy friends were so jealous.” Lucas grinned proudly, remembering the look of utter jealousy on Yangyang’s face 

Ten stared at him. Then stared some more. 

“You have WHAT now???” He basically screamed, before flinging himself back on Lucas. “Oh my God, that’s so fucking hot.” He clutched Lucas’ face with his tiny claws. 

“Tell me _now_. I want to know _everything_. All of the details, and I do mean _all_ of them.” He ordered. “How was it? Did you like it? How big was the dildo? Did you cum? Did _she_ cum? Was it good?” He kept shaking Lucas, his eyes holding an almost maniacal gleam. 

Lucas felt very overwhelmed, and also very confused, because he couldn’t comprehend why Ten was so excited about this. Was it cool? Sure. Lucas had bragged about it for days after it had happened. But he bragged to Yangyang and Xiaojun; he didn’t expect Ten, who had butt sex _all_ the time, to also be so excited about it!

“It was? Good?” He muffled, his cheeks squished by Ten’s pointy fingers. 

“That” -- kiss -- “is” -- kiss -- “so” -- kiss -- “fucking hot. But why don’t you want to have sex now then?” 

“I want to! But I can’t,” Lucas was getting very embarrassed. “It’s not, you know, respectful.” He sighed sadly. Momma Wong had been very strict when she told Lucas to respect girls not only for their bodies, but also for their personalities. Lucas didn’t see a reason why that wouldn’t apply to boys too. Ten deserved to be respected too!

“...What?” Ten stared at him blankly. 

“Um,” Lucas was feeling shy. “Mom told me not be a myso...miso (?)...misogynist?” 

“...What?” 

 

**Ten**

So here Ten was, on his couch, watching Jane the Virgin with Lucas and Hendery on a Friday night. He couldn’t even begin to comprehend the absurdity of the night. 

He picked up a hot guy at the club, who held all the promises of an amazing night full with sex, brought said guy to his place, only to be _rejected_ \-- in his _own bed_. Now he was babysitting that guy, _and_ Hendery, while they bonded together like...bros. 

How was he going to explain all of this to Yuta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter   
>  Curious Cat
> 
> please let me know what you thought about this chapter!!


	3. call me maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas continues to hurt Ten's ego by not calling him the second he leaves his apartment.

**Ten**

“Morning hoe. I need your advice, pronto.” Ten called Yuta at 10am, the next Saturday morning. 

“Ten? What time is it?” Yuta’s sleepy voice emerged from the other side of the line. Ten knew calling Yuta in the morning was either a hit or a miss. Yuta either fell asleep listening to “Soothing Rainfall Sounds”, in which case he would be able to hear his phone, or he put his phone on silent, in which case he was only accessible after 2pm. Ten felt bad, really, he did, calling so early, but this couldn’t wait. 

“It’s time for you to wake up and help me fix this absolute fiasco.” Ten was impatient and jittery. Everything was at stake. His reputation! His ego! His self-worth! His sex life! His identity as a gay king! 

“Unless your house is on fire, like that time in sophomore year, I will not excuse you waking me up at 10am, on a _Saturday morning_.” Yuta grumbled, mentioning an unfortunate incident that had put an end to Ten’s promising career as a cooking chef (he wanted to be a really savage one, just like Gordon Ramsey). 

“This is worse Yuta. Way, way worse.” Ten said, trying to fight off an impending sense of doom. “We need a whole PR emergency team, maybe even a self-care facial massage later, because even listening to Madonna did not help me feel better.” 

“Not even the Queen?” Yuta gasped. “Okay, okay. Shoot, what is it?” 

“Remember the guy I left with yesterday?” Ten asked, knowing fully well that Yuta remembers, because how could he not? Lucas was delicious. Fuck. It really was unfair. 

“Oh, the cute straight jock? Girl, how can I forget _that ass_ and _in those jeans_ and-” Yuta’s voice suddenly became muffled and Ten could hear some shuffling and then: “Ow! Winwin, baby, you know I only have my eyes _only_ for you!”

Ten wished Yuta could see him rolling his eyes. He loved Yuta; he was his bad bitch and ride or die hoe. He also loved Winwin; he was always so poised and there was something ethereal about him. Them together? Uh. That was a wild ride that Ten was sure he did not sign up for, but was somehow forced to witness. (And eventually forced to partake in; like that one time he begged Winwin to take Yuta back.) 

“Ten, hold on a second.” Yuta said to the phone, before moving away, presumably to comfort his boyfriend. 

“Babe, I was just saying that for Ten!” Pause. “No, of course no.” Longer pause.

If Ten strained strongly enough (which, of course, he didn’t, because he is not a nosy bitch) he could almost hear Yuta’s conversation with Winwin. 

“Yes baby, you are my God. Yes, I only worship you. Yes, you are the most beautiful.” Ten could hear Yuta murmuring reverently. 

Honestly, the audacity of people not to pay Ten their full 100% undivided attention!! 

“Yes, no one’s ass is as pretty or as sexy or as attractive or as scrumptious or as-- oh. Oh.” Suddenly, the voices stopped and Ten could just hear a lot of shuffling and...what was that? 

There was another pause, before the shuffling seemed to be coming closer to the phone, and _finally_  Yuta was going to aid him in these desperate times of need. 

“Uhh Ten? I’ll have to call you back later?” Yuta’s voice sounded very strained and breathless in a way that was very disturbing to Ten.

“Bitch, you better not hang up right now or I will castrate you and then-” But, it was too late. Yuta already hung up, presumably to have some mindblowing narcissistic sex with Winwin. 

What happened to chicks before dicks? There was no loyalty these days, Ten thought bitterly. He would _never_ leave a girlfriend in order to have sex with a guy. 

Well, except that one time at that one frat party. 

But how could he resist a soccer playing jock? He _couldn’t_ , obviously. So that didn’t count. Though, there _was_ that one time he left Yuta in order to make out with that barista in a dingy back alley. But, in his defense, the barista had a lip piercing and Ten _knew_ just how good that would feel. And there was that other time when… 

Okay. 

Whatever.  

 _The point was_ that Ten was feeling quite miserable and sulky, and everyone knew that he wasn’t good at dealing with negative emotions on his own. Damn you, Nakamoto Yuta! 

Besides Yuta, there was really only one other person he wanted to call, only one other person he knew would understand completely. But, they hadn’t talked in a while now and, though Ten would never admit this publicly, (god forbid), he felt awkward calling. He fidgeted for a while before deciding that this anxiety was ridiculous and he should just go ahead and dial the number. 

One ring. Two rings. 

Maybe he should hang up after all. 

Three rings.

Okay, he is hanging up. No one leaves a bad bitch hanging!

“Hello?” A soft voice finally picked up the phone. 

Oh. Well that power flex didn’t last long. 

“Hey Taeyong, did you miss me?” Ten drawled lazily. 

“Oh, Ten! It’s so good to hear you!” Taeyong’s excited voice couldn’t help but make Ten smile as well. Taeyong was such an innocent person. 

Taeyong was Ten’s best friend for the longest time. They had met when Taeyong transferred to Ten’s middle school. Taeyong was awkward and painfully shy, and seemed unable to make any friends. But Ten thought Taeyong was interesting, and pretty, and they quickly became inseparable. Taeyong was Ten’s grounding force even in high school. As Ten was figuring out and experimenting with sexuality, as he was both getting drunk and getting into trouble, Taeyong was always there to support him. It came to no one’s surprise when they started dating the summer before their final high school year. Ten had dared Taeyong to kiss him, and it took him by complete surprise when Taeyong actually did so. 

Their relationship continued much like their friendship. Taeyong could bring out the softer and more caring side of Ten, whereas Ten could bring out the fun and daring side of Taeyong. With Taeyong by his side, Ten learned how to slow down. With Ten by his side, Taeyong learned how to let loose. And, well, Taeyong was _really_ kinky in bed: something Ten never saw coming, but actively enjoyed.  

Then, college came, and for the first time in many years Taeyong and Ten didn’t spend every single second of their day together. After a while, Ten realised that they had both become too complacent in their relationship. He thought Taeyong was restricting him too much; told him that dating him would never allow him to fully enjoy his college experience. Taeyong told Ten that he was still being a child; that he needs to grow up and be an adult for once. What once attracted them to each other -- their differences -- now became a source of conflict. And it was during that last final conversation that they realised that despite still being in love with each other, they weren’t compatible in the long run. 

It broke Ten’s heart, and Taeyong’s too, but Ten was happy when it ended. He knew there was someone out there who could match his endless vigor and thirst for life. 

But then, Taeyong found someone else, _too soon_. And Ten didn’t. 

Taeyong started dating Doyoung, and Doyoung was everything Ten would _never_ be. 

Firstly, Ten doubted the word “fun” existed in Doyoung’s vocabulary for he seemed to be born with a stick up his ass. (And Ten _knew_ that wasn’t Taeyong’s doing. Another source of conflict in their relationship).  He was the Student Council President at his college and had a clear laundry schedule that he actually followed through. 

Taeyong and him went to Sunday _organic markets_ and their idea of a fun Friday night was cooking together, at home. 

Jesus. 

Ten tried to be friends with him, he really did. (Even though Yuta claims that those efforts were not genuine.) But Doyoung was just so...stiff. And he never got Ten’s jokes. Once, Ten told him that he looks like a bunny when chewing, in a heartfelt effort to form a sense of camaraderie, and Doyoung was only offended! Well, you know what, Ten was offended _too_ because his impeccable humour was not appreciated!

Anyways. Ten wasn’t sure whether he was bothered that Taeyong had moved on so quickly, or that he moved on with someone who was clearly _not_ Ten. It’s as if Taeyong was saying: “Here, this is what I wanted from our relationship. This is who I wanted you to be”.

“Yes, I can only imagine your happiness now.” Ten tried to sound cocky, but ended up  just sounding pleased. “Listen, I need to talk to you about something.” 

“What is it? Are you in trouble? Do I need to come over and help you?” Taeyong seemed instantly worried, and Ten could clearly imagine Taeyong nibbling his lower lip in stress. He kind of loved him for this; for still taking care of him despite not being together anymore. 

“I met a boy yesterday.” Ten sighed. “And he came over to my place.” 

“That’s great Ten, I am glad for you.” Taeyong seemed supportive, the way he always had.

“But we did not have sex.” Ten remembered, his ego still not having properly healed. Ten obviously respected Lucas’ right to say “no” ( he had a whole #MeToo thread on Twitter!) but it was just. He was just used to people begging for him, and not the other way around. 

“Well, that’s oddly surprising, coming from you.” Taeyong laughed.

“Exactly! You can imagine how deeply unhappy and troubled I am with the way this situation unfolded.” Ten pouted. “We ended up watching Netflix and cuddling -- _with Hendery_. He slept over, on the couch!” 

And it was weird, seeing Lucas become such quick friends with Hendery. Ten usually preferred to keep his hook-up life separate from his personal one. 

“What happened in the morning?”

And this was the part that had Ten troubled. He was a strictly no attachments type of a guy: not because he didn’t like consistency, but because having a regular thing increased the chances of his partner developing feelings. And it was always such a dull and tiresome thing having to reject tearful men. And yet. 

“Um, I gave him my number.” 

 

**Lucas**

Lucas happily slurped down his watermelon slushie. What a morning! What a day!

He had woken up to Ten banging around the kitchen at 9am, wearing the scantiest silk bathrobe Lucas had _ever_ seen. He felt a jolt that immediately woke him up and went straight to his already semi-hard dick. Before he could fully commit to the idea of crawling down the floor and begging Ten to relieve him from his suffering, he heard his phone ring. A look at his phone screen told him that it was his mom, Liz, which was very confusing. He texted her yesterday night that he would be sleeping over at a friend’s, so there was no reason for her to be worried, and she knew never to call him before noon on weekends. 

But _no one_ ignores Elizabeth Wong’s calls (Lucas once made that terrible mistake and vowed never to do it again). 

“Mom?” He grumbled, displeased at this sudden interruption, but also happy to hear his mom’s voice. He always was. 

“Good morning sunshine! Where are you?” His mom chirped.

“Morning mom.” Lucas whispered, he didn’t want Ten to think that the first thing he did in the mornings was calling his mom! Lucas was a grown boy, thank you very much. “I told you I was at a friend’s, what’s up?”

“Well, say hello to your friend, but honey! You promised that you’d help me with the bake sale this morning and it’s already 9!” 

Aw, shucks. The bake sale. Lucas had completely forgotten about that. To be completely honest though, when he made that promise Lucas was already two tubs of Ben & Jerry’s in and the sugar high was making it difficult for him to properly think. Dang, he should have known that the ice cream was his mom’s evil scheme of getting him to comply into doing her bidding! He always falls for it. 

“But mooom,” he miserably whined. “It’s a Saturday morning.”

“A promise is a promise, love.” His mom sternly chastised him. “But, to thank you for helping me, we can have hot pot tonight and rewatch the Lion King?” 

Hot pot? The Lion King? Whoopee! 

“Okay! On my way!” Lucas whooped before softly uttering an ‘I love you’ to his mom (away from Ten’s nosy ears!). 

He was sad to rush out of Ten’s apartment but that sadness was instantly replaced with happiness when Ten gave him his number scribbled down with purple glittery pen on a piece of paper. Sike! He knew that being a proper gentleman paid off! The number was accompanied with Ten’s scary glare, which was odd, but at this point Lucas had made peace with the fact that he will never understand Ten. 

Then, he was off on his merry way to the public bus, before making a quick pit stop to get the watermelon slushie, and now he was finally home! Consider him an efficient and fully capable adult. 

“Mom!” He shouted from the door. “Let’s go!” He kinda considered walking in the house, he was hungry again and wanted a snack, but he was too lazy to take off his shoes.

“Heyooo!” His mom appeared from the kitchen, wearing a dress that probably contained all the colours of the rainbow. She enveloped him in a tight hug and scrunched her nose. “Honey, you smell gross.” She sniffed his shirt and, true enough, Lucas smelled like remnants of cheap alcohol and disco sweat.  

Sigh, guess he will have to take off his shoes after all. He quickly changed into a comfortable pair of sweat shorts and his university’s T-shirt, the only thing that was relatively clean in his wardrobe, and off they went!

Overall, Lucas had a really pleasant day. All the older women and aunties at the bake sale adored him, and he made quite a lot of profit. (Afterwards he considered becoming a businessman; how could anyone resist his charm? He would be a billionaire!) Then, his mom and him chillaxed at home and ate a _lot_ of food. He went to bed having pleasant dreams about bacon and chicken and more slushies. 

*** 

However, the next morning Lucas woke up feeling very _weird._ There was an odd tightening in his chest that he couldn’t explain at all. He squirmed around his bed, trying to make himself comfortable. 

Did he wake up too early? No, it was 12:33pm -- a perfectly reasonable time to wake up. Was he hungry? Well, that question was moot, since Lucas was _always_ hungry. Maybe he was horny? Yes, that must be it! 

Lucas pushed his hand down his blanket, fully intending to have a hot and steamy morning jerking off session. But, once he started jerking off, his mind kept fleeting elsewhere. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t seem to get into it. On top of that, his chest still had that weird tightening feeling.

Hello? Lucas looked down at his dick. “Why aren’t you working?” He mumbled, feeling betrayed. His dick and its ability to become hard in the span of 0.001 seconds was something Lucas had always relied on. His friend, his constant companion in life, was his horniness. For Lucas, there was nothing a good jerk-off session, or a quick romp, couldn’t solve. Et tu Dick-e?  

But no, his dick was hard, and yet he didn’t feel satisfied stroking it. He gently slapped his forehead. Maybe he was getting sick? That must be it! Shucks. Lucas really hated being sick. 

“Moom!” He shouted, unwilling to get out of his bed. This was a travesty!

Trump trump trump -- Lucas could hear his mom’s loud footsteps as she was climbing up the stairs. 

“Whaddup?” She poked her head inside his bedroom. Today she was wearing a bright green dress with tiny yellow sunflowers on it.

“I think I am getting sick,” He pouted. He knew his mom couldn’t deny him anything when he gave her that sad pout, and he kind of wanted her to make him warm chicken soup now. 

 “Aw, did you eat something bad?” His mom put a cool hand on his forehead. “You don’t seem to have a fever.” She muttered, as she kept inspecting his body.   

“No, I don’t think so,” Lucas tried hard to remember what he ate the past few days. The trouble was that he could barely remember what he had for lunch yesterday. Hm. Think Lucas, think.  “Those eggs Ten made! They were kinda burnt, but also...alive at the same time.”  

“Ten?” His mother perked up, completely ignoring the possibility of Lucas having eaten raw eggs. “Who is this Ten person? I assumed you were staying the night at Yangyang’s, or maybe Xiaojun’s.” She was giving him a sly look that freaked Lucas out a tiny bit (just the tiny tinsy bit). 

“Oh, he is just a dude I met at the club. He glittered!” Lucas smiled and suddenly realised that the tight feeling in his chest became both better and worse at the same time. Huh. Weird!

“I see,” His mom smiled in a way that eerily reminded Lucas of Ten, especially when Ten said something exceptionally devilish. It kind of freaked him out; Ten and his mom sharing similar qualities. “Well, have you talked to this Ten person since yesterday morning?” 

“No,” Lucas frowned. He meant to message him yesterday -- a quick “hope u had a good time ;) we should hang out again” -- but then he got distracted and forgot. “I have his number though!”

“Well honey, why don’t you give him a call? Ask him about the, uhh, eggs? Yes, the eggs. Maybe he is feeling sick too?” 

Lucas brightened up. Wow! What a great idea! His mom was a genius. 

***

The trouble was that he had completely forgotten just where he put that piece of paper. He searched everywhere, including underneath the bed, which was a forbidden territory because that’s where he stuffed all of his past exam papers. (He was firmly committed to the saying “out of sight, out of mind”. He believed that by ignoring those papers, they would eventually cease to exist. It had seemed like a foolproof plan, until now. Looking under the bed, and seeing all those evil pieces of paper, was a traumatic experience. He scrambled away ASAP.) Alas, Ten’s phone number was nowhere to be found! 

‘Okay, Lucas, think.’ He told himself. He tried to retrace everything he did yesterday. 

The morning at Ten’s house. Ten looking like a sexy little demon. The paper slip with the number on it. Beating his own record at Candy Crush in the bus. The bake sale. The yummy chocolate chip cookies. 

Wait, he felt as if there is something missing. How did he go from Candy Crush to the bake sale? As much as poor Lucas struggled to remember, that portion of his memory seemed blank. Dang. Was he getting Alzheimer’s?? 

Lucas suddenly freaked out and immediately rushed to his phone, googling ‘what does it mean if i cant remember stuff and does that mean im going to die????!!/??”. 

According to Google, yes. Yes, and he should probably already start arranging his own funeral. 

With a rapidly increasing sense of dread and panic, he started reading about all of the symptoms. 

 

  1. Memory loss. (Check!)



What happened after Candy Crush? Who knows! Not him!

  1. Difficulty planning and solving problems. (Check!)



He remembered how much he struggled yesterday calculating the spare change he needed to return to the customers. He thought he was bad at math, but this made much more sense!

  1. Difficulty determining time or place. (Check!)



Yesterday morning at Ten’s apartment, when he forgot about when and where the bake sale is!

  1. Difficulty finding the right words. (Check!)



The bane of his existence. He also remembered how he kept stammering, unable to form a proper sentence in Ten’s presence!

  1. Difficulty making decisions. (Check!)



It took him literal ages to decide whether he wanted a watermelon or strawberry slushie. At the end he had to flip a coin. 

  1. Misplacing items.  (Check!)



Ten’s phone number!!!

 

Oh God, Lucas was too young to die. He still hadn’t had all possible combinations of Subway sandwiches, nor had he finished watching Brooklyn Nine Nine, nor had he learned how to juggle, nor had he become a famous mukbang Youtuber- 

“Lucas!” His mom’s voice, coming from downstairs, snapped him out of his increasingly panicked mental space. “Your clothes from yesterday are done! Pick them up in the laundry room!” 

Ugh, his mom had no mercy for him even when he was sick!

Oh God.

How was he going to tell her? He suddenly felt his eyes welling up with tears. Who would watch Disney musicals with his mom on Saturday nights when he is gone? 

Lucas was already sniffling, it didn’t take much to be honest, when he suddenly had an eureka moment -- the first, and probably the last, one in his life. 

The jeans.

The backpocket in his jeans. The paper slip. Ten’s number!! 

 

**Ten**

Ten was in the middle of stretching himself in an upward-facing dog position (doing yoga at home was his Wednesday routine because he was a zen bitch just like that) when he heard the doorbell ring. Once. Then twice. Then it kept buzzing repeatedly with brief intervals lasting a millisecond. 

Ten sighed. It was probably Kan, asking him to pay the building’s monthly upkeeping fee. For a brief second he considered pretending not to be home, but then he felt kind of bad. It wasn’t Kan’s fault that he was so responsible. Poor thing. 

“I am coming!” He shouted, not bothering to wipe off any of his sweat. He knew it made him glisten in a way that accentuated all of his fine lines.  

He strolled lazily to the door, taking his merry time, when the doorbell started ringing again. Damn, honestly, some people were just so annoying. He opened the door, fully intending to tell Kan to “get a life and please let it be a more interesting one”, when he reeled back in shock. 

In front of him was Lucas, who had somehow gotten even hotter than the last time he saw him, which was 5 days ago. What the fuck? 

He slammed the door back in Lucas’ face. 

Lucas started ringing the doorbell, again. 

“Ten, open up, please! I am sorry for not calling you and I have had such a horrible week, god, you don’t even know. My dick was not functioning and then I wanted to call you but my mom washed my jeans? And that sucked because your phone number was in them and now it was gone. Poof. Gone, vanished. And then I thought, ‘welp, that sucks, guess I will never see Ten again’. But then my dick was _still_ not working, and then Yangyang was like, ‘why don’t you just go over to his house’. I was like, ‘that’s weird’, but now I am here, and I am sorry? Please let me in though. I want to see you. Oh, and I kind of need to pee, like, really badly.” Lucas rambled this all in seemingly one breath. Ten was kind of impressed at his stamina. 

He opened the door. 

“Oh my God. I hate you.” He said, no heat behind his words at all. “Just get in.” He almost growled, grabbing Lucas and pulling him in for a kiss. “I was so mad but you are so hot.” 

“Mmm.” Lucas mumbled, his tongue deep down Ten’s throat. “You are hot too. I really wanted to kiss you.”

They fumbled, furiously making out in an attempt to make up for the last 5 days. Lucas had his hands around Ten’s body and Ten had his hands firmly tangled up in Lucas’ hair. Both of them were getting hard, and they were pressed so close that the heat was becoming almost unbearable. 

“Lucas, you better fuck me today, and fuck me fast. It would be sexist _not_ to actually. I am an adult, with a full agency of my body, and I _want_ to have sex.” 

Lucas’ brain short circuited. He only managed to nod, once, before Ten promptly bit his neck and the rest...well the rest is history. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go! hope you enjoy this chapter. pls comment your thoughts as reading them honestly makes my day!
> 
> also, I KNOW, i am so horrible for continuously delaying their sex scene (initially i wanted it in the first chapter lmao). but i PROMISE lucas and ten will be very satisfied in the next (final) chapter hehe. lots of smutty// plot what plot/porn without plot action incoming!

**Author's Note:**

> Curious Cat   
>  Twitter


End file.
